


My True Love

by RonisGirlSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonisGirlSQ/pseuds/RonisGirlSQ
Summary: An EF, True Love one-shot. Regina ran the first time Tinkerbell showed her, her True Love. A decade later, they are in the same position, but this time she doesn't run. Who's her True Love?





	My True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie/gifts).



> Here's another addition to my friendly competition with Sammie. I hope you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> My Queen, here you go. I hope you enjoy this, and it brightens your long day at work :)

“Are you sure this will lead me to my true love?” Young Queen Regina asks in a whisper. She’s standing just outside of a pub with her ‘self appointed’ fairy. Tinkerbell stands in the shadows holding a bag of stolen fairy dust, nodding with shining eyes. 

“I am sure Regina. I sprinkled the dust over you, and the green light brought us here. You told me when we began this that you will believe me.”

“Okay, I do.” Regina murmurs, taking a deep breath before looking through the grimey window of the door. Her brown eyes scan the crowded pub, looking for the one who will be haloed in a green glow. Her faited true love. Finally catching sight of a man sitting on a bar stool brining a cup of ale to his lips. 

She studies him intently for a few minutes. The excited feeling she felt while walking here, slowly disappearing. She cannot do this. She isn’t ready. She’d just married a man who is old enough to be her father. Her mother’s chosen for her. Why would she be this naive to think this man would be the one to save her? Especially from her mother. Cora Mills was full of dark magic. Nothing could save her now. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Tinkerbell asks excitedly. “He’s a handsome man, go in there!”

“I can’t, I..” She trails off. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Not thinking twice she takes off back the way they came. Running back to the life she was forced into. A life she didn’t want. 

XXXX

“Why does this feel familiar Tink?” The Evil Queen asks. She’s once again standing outside of the same pub. Her ‘fairy’ once more by her side. “We’ve been through this decades ago dear, what makes you think it isn’t the same man as before?”

“I just know Regina.” Tink huffs out. “Now are you going to look through that window or am I going to have to force you inside?”

Rolling brown eyes, Regina steps closer to the door to peer into the window. Her eyes scan the crowd, widening when she sees, who she now knows as Robin Hood, seated in the exact same spot. Luckily this time there is no green glow around him. 

A door behind the bar swings open, and a beautiful blonde woman steps out. Quickly setting something down before disappearing again. Regina noticed the green glow around her, but wasn’t sure if it wasn’t just a trick of the eye. The woman had moved so quickly that she wasn’t sure. “Alright, let’s go in Tink.”

Nodding Tink follows Regina into the pub. A sudden silence filling the place as soon as people begin to notice that The Evil Queen is in the building. 

A roll of the eye and a wave of the hand, people resume their own conversations. A bit more subdued now, but all eyes are not on her any longer. Taking a seat at the table in the back, covered in shadows, she allows Tink to order both of them an ale. Her eyes taking in everything around her quickly. They land back on the door that the blonde woman had appeared and she waits with bated breath for her to reappear.

XXXX

“Seriously Blue?” Emma huffs, maneuvering around the fairy fluttering around her. “I’ve already told you that I’m not interested in finding my true love. The whole destiny and fate this is a load of shit.”

“Language Emma!” Blue scolds. “I know what you’ve told me, but I assure you that the fairy dust will lead you to your true love. Don’t you want to know who that is? Don’t you want to find your soulmate?”

“Of course I do,” Emma says. Huffing as she picked up another basket of food. Quickly stepping out of the swinging door to set it down before disappearing once more. Not once realizing that the very thing they were talking about was already standing outside of her place of work.

“Then let me do this for you,” Blue begs. “I just want you to be happy Emma. This will help with that.”

“Fine, Fine. Just get it over with.”

Smiling gently at the blonde, Blue sprinkles a little of the fairy dust over Emma’s head as she whispers the words of the spell. A green line beginning to form and inch towards the door. “Alright, now we follow the line. Once in the presence of your True Love, you will notice the line connecting you to them. They will also have a halo of green surrounding them.”

Nodding that she understands Emma moves to the swinging door. Stepping out she is immediately drawn towards the back of the pub. Already noticing the green glow coming from a darkened corner. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she approaches slowly. The first thing she notices is Tinkerbell. A smile graced her lips, Tink and her had been friends for awhile now. The fairy coming in fairly regularly to get a drink or bite to eat. Most time she is with Blue, when the other fairy comes to speak with her. 

Looking towards the corner, her green eyes are assaulted by the bright light haloing around the shadowed figure. She can’t make out who it is, and she’s getting more nervous by the minute. Approaching the table she shy uses both hands to tuck some hair behind her ears. “Hey Tink, who’s your friend?”

Smiling at her friend, Tink glances up from her drink and freezes. “Emma?”

Raising a brow Emma looks from Tink to the shadowed figure. “Yea? What’s the matter? You froze up on me?”

XXXX

As soon as she noticed the blonde again, her thoughts were confirmed. There was a green halo around her. She smiled to herself as she continued to study the beautiful woman headed towards her table. Soft features, beautiful sea green eyes. Golden hair cascading over her shoulders. She was a sight to behold. More than one man’s head turned to follow her as she walked by. Feeling the jealousy stir, Regina shifted into the shadows. Glaring at everyone who dared to stare at what was hers. 

Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts. She is just my True Love, she is not mine yet. She thought. Watching as the woman approached her table she noticed a green line leading the woman to her. Connecting with her own as soon as the woman stopped in front of the table. Eye widening when she notices The Blue Fairy trailing behind Emma. Does that mean I am her True Love also?

Keeping quiet and making sure to stay in the shadows she listens as Emma greets Tink, asking who she was. That’s when the nerves set in. Not knowing how the woman was going to react finding out that she was The Evil Queen. And apparently they are True Loves. 

Tink shakes herself out of her shocked state and looks behind Emma. Meeting the eyes of her mentor. “Blue,” she nods in her direction. “Did you finally get her to agree?”

Inclining her head Blue answers wordlessly, glancing into the shadows. She knows who’s sitting there already. Having planned this out with Tink. Knowing these two stubborn woman would never have gotten this far without their help. 

“Emma, why don’t you go wait outback. I am sure that my friend here,” She makes sure to not say her name. “Will come introduce herself properly in just a minute.”

Raising a brow and looking towards Blue, Emma sighs. “Of course. It was great to see you Tink. Ma’am,” She politely inclines her head towards the shadowed figure. “I will see you soon it seems.”

“Indeed,” a husky voice purrs from the shadows, a shiver running down Emma’s spine that she tries to suppress.

Smirking in delight when she notices the way her voice alone affects the woman in front of her, Regina watches as she turns on her heels and pushes through the back door and out into the night. 

“It’s time, Your Majesty.” It’s Blue this time. “Please, go meet your True Love. Emma Swan.”

What a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman. Regina thinks as she stands. Smiling at both of the fairies in front of her. “I shall.”

XXXX

Pacing back and forth down the back alley, Emma is getting a bit anxious to meet her mysterious True Love. She was starting to feel excitement bubble up. Just knowing that she has someone fated to be with her, brings a smile to her face. She just hopes that she is also her fated’s True Love. She’s heard of stories of one being someone’s True Love but the other person not theirs. Something she hoped would never happen to her. The heartbreak she’s witnessed something she never wants to experience. 

When the back door swings open, she finally notices the two green lines connecting. A bright smile crossing her face. They are a matched pair of True Loves. A bond far greater than she’s ever known will form between her and her shadowed True Love. 

As a expensive gown comes into view, followed by high heeled clad feet, Emma’s jaw drops. Eyes scanning up the body, she takes in the beautiful cleavage on display before coming face to face with The Queen. Most call her ‘Evil’ but Emma doesn’t believe that. She’s heard of the horrors this woman has caused, but she has also heard of all the good as well. A kingdom that is prospering under her rule. One of the wealthiest in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina smiles when Emma finally brings her eyes up to hers. “Hello, my love.”

“You’re the Queen,” Emma exclaims. Dipping into a low curtsy, a murmured ‘Your Majesty’ added last minute. 

Regina chuckles, “Indeed, but I will have none of the formalities, my darling.” She says, walking closer to the still bowed woman. “We are equals. We are True Loves. Soulmates.”

Hearing the words, Emma’s eyes snap up to meet mocha. A soft expression on the Queen's face calming her nerves. “It seems so.” 

Smiling Regina extends her hand, “may I take you back to my castle? We may get to know each other better in a more private and comfortable place.”

Taking the hand offered, Emma blushes with a shy smile. “Of course,” She whispers sweetly. She moves closer to her True Love and places a gentle kiss to an olive toned cheek. “My Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love You Beautiful


End file.
